<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[#1] kai... enough with the dragons. by lesirain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797551">[#1] kai... enough with the dragons.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesirain/pseuds/lesirain'>lesirain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Fluff and Crack, No Angst, One Shot, hurray!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesirain/pseuds/lesirain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe where TXT are a party. Roles are as followed:<br/>Yeonjun- Knight<br/>Soobin- Healer<br/>Beomgyu- Mage<br/>Taehyun- Assassin<br/>Huening Kai- Archer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[#1] kai... enough with the dragons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I had fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it too! :)  This was inspired by a fanart</p><p> </p><p>[Welcome to the dungeon moa.|https://twitter.com/coomasan/status/1251166991613751296?s=19] by risa @coomasan<br/>Check out her artworks! It's beautiful!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>' This way!' Soobin waves his staff, pointing it at the cave entrance. The rest of his party start dashing over, Yeonjun's sword clinking in the distance, as the knight struggles to catch up, with all his heavy armor weighing him down. A blur of black and orange whirls past him, and he doesn't need to look twice to know it's Taehyun. </p><p>Overhead, the dragon they've accidentally woken roars, expanding its wings, which scrape against the stone interior, raining rocks and chunks of stalemite. Soobin instinctively ducks down, and makes sure that it's okay, before continuing to run. He swerves to pick Beomgyu up, who's been hiding behind a giant boulder. Hood drawn, Beomgyu's rapidly flipping through a thick, heavy, leather book, murmuring to himself. </p><p>' Let's go, we've got no time,' Soobin grabs at his collar as Beomgyu whines his protests. </p><p>' But hyung, the quest—' </p><p>Soobin grits his teeth. The quest. He hardly needs another reminder of the quest that they are supposed to be on. Looks like they're about to fail this one too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>great. more evidence to show that this party can't do things right.</i>
</p><p>'Got it!' Beomgyu starts to chant, and the book in his arms start to levitate and his hands start to glow blue. He raises his head, and as he chants, his eyes glow bluer. Soobin watches, transfixed as a beam radiates from Beomgyu and hits the dragon. Ice forms around the dragon's claws, trapping it. Soobin shudders, still unused to magic being used so casually. </p><p>
  <i>beomgyu could get killed for this if we were in—</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He hears a groan and turns around to see Beomgyu on the floor. He takes a step forward, but stops when he sees Beomgyu slowly getting up. </p><p>'See, I could do it!' Beomgyu shoots a cheeky smile at Soobin, which effectively blocks the wave of panic rising up from his heart.The two of them head back, to join the rest of the members at the entrance. </p><p>Yeonjun is panting, as he removes part of his armor, his sword placed on a nearby rock. Taehyun picks it up, and upon seeing them, swings it in greeting. </p><p>'Give me back my sword Tae, it's not a toy. ' Yeonjun grumbles swiping at the sword, which Taehyun skillfully avoids. </p><p> </p><p>'Anything sharp is a toy to me, ' Taehyun smirks, relinquishing the sword to Yeonjun. ' So, what's next?'</p><p>'Guys? Where's Huening Kai?' Beomgyu blurts out, and they all swivel around to look for their missing member. </p><p>' Oh my god,we left him in there.' Taehyun pops the elephant in the room. As if on cue, they hear Kai's signature dolphin scream echoing in the cave. They all run in. </p><p>
  <i>good job Soobin, Kai's dead because of you. </i>
</p><p>When Soobin rushes in the cave, he doesn't expect to crash into Yeonjun, who's just standing there, looking. </p><p>'Is he dead? I can't look.' Soobin cowers behind Yeonjun. It doesn't do much, because of their height difference, and Soobin can roughly make out a tiny figure squeezed between the dragon's tail. </p><p> </p><p>' I call dibs on all his plushies— What is going on?' Taehyun looks bewildered, which is a new look for considering he always knows things. </p><p>The suspense is killing Soobin, so he tentatively peeks out behind Yeonjun's shoulder. </p><p>Kai is giggling as the dragon moves its tail, like he's flying. The dragon sets him down gently, and when Kai catches sight of the members, he waves them over excitedly. </p><p>' This is Grape.' Kai introduces them to the dragon proudly. ' Grape, this is Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung, Beomgyu-hyung, and Taehyun-ssi.' </p><p>All of them offer some sort of greeting: Soobin nods his head, Yeonjun stares at the dragon coldly, Beomgyu ducks behind Yeonjun and Taehyun offers a friendly wave.</p><p>'Grape? Where, uhhh, did you get the name from?' Soobin asks, skeptically.</p><p>' Well, I chose it for him, Grape said he'd let me choose!' Kai babbles, as the four of them do a double take. </p><p>
  <i>he named it? oh no kai's attached to it now</i>
</p><p>' Okay, are you hurt anywhere?' Yeonjun pulls Kai closer to them, and forcefully turns Kai around. He mouths 'get rid of it' to Soobin. </p><p>' Kai, he's gonna get hyung to kill Grape.' Taehyun sneaks and Kai wriggles out of Yeonjun's grasp, running over to hug Grape.</p><p>'No! Soobin-hyung, we can't kill Grape, he's done nothing to us?' Kai whimpers.</p><p>Soobin stares at the dragon, unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>" No, Soobin-hyung, we can't kill Grape, he's done nothing to us?!" Kai patiently repeats the same sentence, this time, raising his voice slightly to stress on the 'nothing' part. Taehyun pats Grape on the head, agreeing with Kai. </p><p>" You even named him?" Yeonjun screeches, hands flailing wildly to amplify the absurdity of the situation. Beomgyu laughs at him, and turns sharply to Soobin, his attitude takes a 180° shift, " He's right we gotta kill it."  </p><p> It's up to Soobin to decide and for the fifth consecutive time of the day, he wishes that his party wasn't odd numbered or even better, he wasn't the leader of these, for lack of better words, dumbasses.</p><p>Soobin pulls Yeonjun aside. " Look, I know that the first thing they teach you in knight school is ' dragon = must kill ' But..... if we just play along, maybe Kai can convince the dragon to let us finish the quest without any causalities ' Soobin reasons. Yeonjun, still seems visibly conflicted. </p><p>Time to turn it up a notch. ' And well... To get to our guild we'd have to pass by all the other guilds and they're just gonna laugh at us for being incapable again. Imagine them seeing us with a dragon? That'd show them. Hmmm, what do you say, hyung?' He can see the wheels turning in Yeonjun's head. It was certainly a good idea to poke at Yeonjun's pride. Soobin turns to leave. </p><p>
  <i>hook, line and sinker</i>
</p><p>' Fine,' Yeonjun grits and sheathes his sword. Soobin smirks, it's why he's the leader : he knows how to give people what they want. And well, you can't blame him for being fed up with the other guilds saying that they've just been riding on their senior's success. It's not his fault that he was born petty.  </p><p>" Really? Yay! You can be the sixth member of our party!" Kai tells Grape, who purrs happily. Beomgyu who's still scared, whimpers softly, but Taehyun shoves him into the dragon and Kai forces him to pat Grape. After that, Beomgyu's just as equally smitten with Grape as Tae and Kai.  </p><p>" Alright, let's finish the quest! " Soobin hollers and they set off, the six of them.         </p><p>   +x+        </p><p> It scares no less that 20 people when the rookie party arrives in town with a dragon, and Kai has to convince Bighit that no, Grape doesn't eat humans, he likes fish, before they allow him to keep Grape. </p><p>Soobin relishes the stunned stares that they get as they watch Tae, Kai and Beom play with Grape. He's feeling pretty good: they've completed the quest, proved themselves with a killer entrance and gotten a new friend. A good overall!     </p><p>" Come on Soobin-hyung! Let's find another quest to find another dragon to be friends with Grape!' Kai yells up front, enthusiasm bubbling.  </p><p> <i> Oh no, one's enough, Kai.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are some scenes that I didn't include because I might work on this idea a little bit more!<br/>this proves what a crackhead i am...</p><p> </p><p>Cut scenes: <br/>#1:<br/>" Kai who's this?"           <br/>" Oh this is Puma!"              <br/> " Kai, this is clearly a dragon!."<br/>"So? Respect Puma ! At least it's name isn't yEoNjUn!"<br/> " Oi! You brat!" Clinking swords can be heard.</p><p> </p><p>#2: <br/>" I want one too"      <br/>" how do you do it kai? you're like a dragon whisperer?".      <br/>"yeah, it's fun. ok, all you have to do is fEeL tHe eNeRgY".</p><p> </p><p>#3:<br/> side character : " are you okay soobin?"                    <br/>soobin: " do i look fine? i've got three kids and several dragons to handle?!?".       <br/>side character: " that's rough buddy."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>